


Only us.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Robb Stark, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Other, Perversion, Protective Robb Stark, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: No estaban obsesionados, no estaban locos y no estaba mal lo que sentían, nadie lo ve como ellos dos lo ve. Cometer un delito es grabe si es que nadie se enteraba.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Robb recuerda cuando ellos dos comenzaron a vivir juntos, eran solo unos niños pequeños, Jon recuerda cuando la familia de su tío Ned Stark lo habia aceptado en la familia por mal gusto que fuera, solo tenía unos 8 años de edad cuando comenzó a estar con ellos. 

Jon no fue muy bién recibido, ya qué su madre tenia problemas como para hacerse cargo de él y no sabia nada del padre. Ned solo queria lo mejor para Jon aunque su esposa no estuviera de acuerdo. 

Robb y Jon comenzaron a ser buenos amigos hasta ellos decian que eran como hermanos de sangre, Jon llamaba Padre a su tío pero nunca tuvo ganas de llamar a su tia Catelyn Tully padre, no se lleva bién con aquella mujer. A sus primos los llaman hermano menos Sansa que ella era como su madre. 

Robb y Jon comenzaron algo que después se volvio mucho más fuerte con el paso de los años, ambos le gustaba en cómo se sentia todo éso. Que no le importaria para nada en poder escapar y que nadie los llegarán a escotrar.


	2. Chapter 2

No se sentia que estaban haciendo algo malo para nadie, era la vida de ellos dos, muchos le molestaban en como se estaban llevando otros solo los ignoraba hacia lo que estaban haciendo estaba bién. 

Verlos comportarse de una forma cariñosa o susurarse cosas en la oreja con una sonrisa en los labios eran primos y los mejores amigos que se conocen, la señora de la casa no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo y queria que uno de ellos se fuera de la casa ya que estaba haciendo mal en como quedaba su hijo y de lo que estaban diciendo de él, ella queria que todo terminara y que su hijo tuviera una vida normal como todo hombre tiene que ser. 

Robb solo decia que eso no era nada con lo que hacian en la habitación o en el auto, no se lo iba a decir nada de eso a su madre ya que le daria un ataque al corazón y no queria éso porqué sus hermanos se pondria tristes y el no queria ver a sus hermanos triste. 

La depravación que hacen en la habitación, teniendo sexo, haciendo videos eróticos y Jon sacandose fotos de distintas poses mientra su primo lo folla como si fuera el último día de su vida o con disfraces eróticos. 

Robb le encantaba hacer todo eso con Jon y solo con él y Jon le gustaba que solo Robb le hiciera sentir tan bién y amado. 

Robb le gustaba jugar con el cuerpo de Jon, meterle un juguetito cuando van a la universidad y que sabé que Jon se pone todo rojo cuándo el aparato esta prendido e incluso cuando estaban pasando tiempo con Ned Stark que este le hablaba o le preguntaba sobre cosas. Jon odiaba cuando Robb le hacia éso no le importaba que lo vieran con eso en la Universidad pero no le gustaba que se pusiera todo rojo en frente de su tío. 

En la mañana. 

\- Tengo sueño. - Dijo Jon frotandose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. - Quiero dormir Robb. 

\- Tenemos que ir a la universidad ahora. - Dándole un piquito. - ¿Te duele? Voy por una pastilla para que no te duela tanto. 

\- Primero un baño y después tomo la pastilla. - Destapandose presto atención las marcas en su cuerpo, chupetones y mordidas. - Siento que me ataco un lobo. 

\- Si ese lobo llamado Robb deberia ponerse un bosal, un día de esto a probar la carné humana. - Consiguiendo que Jon riera por su idiotes. 

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, Robb no dudo ni un segundo en levantar a Jon le iba a doler la espalda por levantar a su Primo de esa manera pero valia la pena. 

Estaba todo bien en lo que ellos hacian pero habia un pequeño problema en que los dos tenia que hacerse cargo en cualquier momento, pero no sabia como hacer que ellos dos se pudieran librar o sacarla del medio. 

Estando con el resto de la familia, Jon se sento en su lugar al lado en medio de Arya y Robb. Arya era la unica de la familia que quiere a Jon como a un hermano de verdad, le gustaba hacer travesuras de hermanos y que Arya le gustaba hacer cosas de niños porque le parecia más divertido y le hacia cumplir ese sueño de meterse en problemas cuando queria e incluso molestar a su hermana Sansa. 

Jon miro a la dicha mujer que le miraba mal junto a su hija llamada Sansa, Jon no entendia el porque su tía Catelyn no lo queria en la casa, se le notaba desde lejos de que sus ojos mostraban asco hacia su persona. 

\- Jon ¿Cuándo vas a hacer panqueques de chocolate? - Pregunto Bran viendo un desayuno saludable echa por su madre. - Me gustaria comer uno en la mañana. 

\- Un dia de esto voy a hacer para todos. - Sonriendole a Bran, no queeia soltar lo que pensaba de su tía cuándo ella se metía en donde no la llaman. - "Si es que la bruja no se mete" - Llevando una revanada de manzana a la boca. 

\- ¿Cuándo va a ser eso? - Pregunto Ned de golpe llamando la atención de su esposa que ella se puso seria. - Digo comer eso aunque sea una vez a la semana no estaria mal. 

\- Yo también quiero. - Dijo Rickon queriendo comer chocolate. 

\- Y yo también. - Se metio Robb para no dejar a su primo solo en eso. - Vamos a la cocina y que Jon nos lo prepare. 

\- Es temprano podría hacer unos cuántos para ustedes, quedense ustedes aquí y yo los preparo. - Levantándose de la silla, molestar a su tía hacer que todos se pongan de su lado era la mejor venganza que tenia hacia ella pero sabía que terminaria cobrando de más por humillarla. 

Jon se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a la familia los tres menores Stark fueron detras de él. 

\- ¿Cuándo se va a ir de la casa? Quiero que se vaya ya tiene unos 23 años ya puede mudarse a un departamento. - Pidiendo con la poca paciencia que tenía. - No soportó que el hijo de tu hermana se quede otro día más aquí.

\- El se queda en esta casa, no se va a ir a ningúna parte es mi sobrino y el tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. - Cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo de la boca de su esposa la ama y mucho pero a veces ella era mala con Jon. 

Robb no le gustaba para nada de como su madre estaba hablando mal de Jon, no queria que Jon se fuera o que su madre le siguiera lastimando e incluso contandole a todos de que era un vividor que se estaba aprovechando de la amabilidad de la familia. Le gustaria callarla de una forma pero era su madre aun asi queria callarla, hacerla desaparecer si pudiera. Jon era parte de su vida y nadie se lo va a quitar tenia que pensar en algo para que Jon se quedara o irse los dos a Dornes o Essos alguna parte en donde sea si queria vivir solo tenia que eliminar una enorme carga. 

Jon había preparado todo dejo qué Arya llevara los panqueques, todos comenzaron a atacar el plató. Robb no queria ya que su amada madre dijo cosas que le dejo un mal sabor de boca. 

\- Tu bruja madre comenzó a hablar mal de mi. - Dijo Jon metiendo lo que habia usando en la pileta. - Ya no la soportó. 

\- No la puedo matar, ya que tendré que pensar en donde enterrarla. 

\- No hables de eso aquí Robb. - Hablando bajo. - Nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra ella, no quiero que se enoje más de lo que está. 

\- ¿Irnos? Nos van a seguir y no volvere nunca más. 

\- Un pequeño accidente puede pasar. 

\- No, pero puede pasar. - Sonriendo en como le gustaba la forma de pensar de Robb.


End file.
